For emission reduction it is known to arrange in an exhaust system a particle filter, particularly a soot filter, as well as an oxidation catalytic converter, particularly a diesel oxidation catalytic converter one after the other. To achieve a compact design it is possible in principle here to accommodate the particle filter and the oxidation catalytic converter in a single exhaust gas cleaning device in that for example an oxidation catalytic converter element and a particle filter element are arranged in the exhaust gas flow direction one after the other. Modern exhaust gas cleaning devices of this kind can be practically equipped so that the particle filter element is replaceable. The changing or replacing of a particle filter element can be required during the lifetime of the exhaust gas cleaning device or of the exhaust system, since during the operation of the exhaust system non-regenerable deposits can accumulate in the particle filter, which reduces the flow resistance of the particle filter and the storage capacity for regenerable deposits.
In principle, it is also feared that the oxidation catalytic converters gradually lose their effectiveness during the operation of the exhaust system. For example, non-regenerable contaminations can also occur with catalytic converters, which contaminations can also be called catalytic converter poisoning.
There is therefore the need to configure an exhaust gas cleaning device so that both the particle filter as well as the oxidation catalytic converter can be replaced. The effort for realising such an exhaust gas cleaning device however is comparatively great since a plurality of releasable connecting points have to be provided in order to be able to carry out the respective change.
The present invention deals with the problem of stating an improved embodiment for an exhaust gas cleaning device or for an exhaust system equipped with such an exhaust gas cleaning device, which is particularly characterized in that it can be realised comparatively cost-effectively.
According to the invention, this problem is solved through the subjects of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.